


Straight to Hell

by ironic_boner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironic_boner/pseuds/ironic_boner
Summary: ep. 10.23 coda.About to be swallowed by the Darkness, Dean realizes some shit.





	Straight to Hell

The Darkness roiled up from the earth itself. The Impala skidded and spat mud, but refused to move. Dean had faced death before, but usually not accompanied by the utter betrayal of Baby, and never so helplessly and slowly. It was giving him time to think, and to regret all the incredibly stupid shit he'd done.

Namely: heterosexuality.

Seriously, 36 years and Dean had not once, despite some expectations, fucked a dude. Nor been fucked by one, thank you very much. Why? Dean stared into the Darkness and didn't find any answers there. It would be killing “straight” him just as dead as bi him.

“Fuck it,” Dean said, taking his foot off the gas – Baby was going nowhere. “Just – fuck it.”

“Dean?” Sam asked. (Well, okay, more like shrieked, because the Darkness was looming incredibly close and Dean's foot was off the gas.)

Dean ignored him and dialled Cas' number. When he picked up, Dean talked straight over his greeting.

“Cas, man, I have maybe thirty seconds here so I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I'm just gonna come out and say it. If I had to choose between you and pie, there wouldn't be a contest, it'd be you. Between you and Sam? You.”

“HEY!”

“Cas, when I said I needed you, I really meant, I love you. I love your backwards tie and your missed references and your loyalty and I love you - ”


End file.
